Rachel A Cheerio?
by Gleekgirl1997
Summary: Rachel Berry becomes a Cheerio after Sectionals of her sophomore year season 1 . After gaining new friends,popularity,a boyfriend and even losing some of her geek status what will Rachel do to keep her Cheerio status. Puckelberry/Finchel Rachel/Oc
1. Becoming A Cheerio

Rachel Barbra Berry walked down the hallway and got to her locker when she saw eight football players, one of them was in glee, Finn, he had quit before sectionals and now they needed a new member. She saw four colors green, purple, red and blue. She knew she would be sick with all of the colors all over here. Her breathing quickened, as they got closer to her and when she turned around she got slushied. She felt heat rising in her face and ran away from them with tears in her eyes. She ran into the bathroom and bumped into Santana and Brittany.

"Hey watch- Hey Rach, are you okay?" Santana asked the slushie-covered girl.

"Yea nothing I'm not used too. Just Finn and some football players slushying me like always." Rachel shrugged throwing water in her face.

"Here let me help with your hair." Britt said sweetly and made Rachel sit in a chair as the two girls washed her hair.

"I don't have any clothes."

"Here it was mine but keep it" Santana handed her an outfit from her bag complete with shoes.

"I couldn't, I would feel guilty."

"I have another one now, Berry take it." Rachel took it and went into a stall and changed into the outfit and smiled at her reflection.

"Hey Rach, meet us in the gym at lunch." Rachel got a little worried. "You want to be popular?" Rachel nodded "Well, then meet us." Rachel nodded slightly and walked out of the restroom and into her classroom where the only open seat was by Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez or Matt Rutherford. She sat next to Matt and looked at her.

"Rach, you okay?"

"I'm wonderful Matthew, just thinking of how things have turned in many different directions and how we were once a bunch of teens with different ambitions to be in the club and now we're slowly progressing to a group of students actually working together to make the extra curricular activity successful." Matt looked confused.

"English please." Rachel chuckled.

"Basically we had our reasons to be in glee like me singing and you dancing, but now we just want to have fun and make it progress for the future students at McKinley High." He nodded.

"Mr. Rutherford, Miss Berry do you have something to share?" Mr. Adams, the Algebra teacher asked. They both shook their heads and started taking notes. Soon the bell rang and Rachel walked to the gym.

"Girls, I'm here." A group of cheerleaders came towards her. " If you're going to slushy me then your head cheerleader won't be too happy considering it's her outfit currently positioned on my body."

"Shut it Berry" Laura, a red head that was in her Biology class, said. "We want you to try out for Cheerios."

"What if I don-"

"C'mon Berry, you have the vocals, moves and even looks." Rachel nodded

"I'll do it." The girls cheered and hugged Rachel. She couldn't wait until everyone saw her.


	2. New Friends

Rachel walked down the hall in her usual skirt and sweater at least for another five minutes before Santana walked up to her.

"Yo, hobbit Sylvester wants to see a gymnastics layout from you and hear a cheer." Rachel nodded and followed Santana to the gym.

"Okay, Streisand if you can impress me I'll let you on my award winning team." Sue Sylvester said and Rachel nodded and started on the end of the gym and did a Roundoff Back Handspring Tuck. Sylvester was impressed and Rachel started her cheer.

**Don't wait, don't hesitate, the battle has begun,** (_She put her left foot infront of her right one and put her hands in a V shape by her waist)_  
**Intimidate and dominate, the Titans are number 1,**  
_(Then turned around putting her left hand up hold one finger up.),_**We got it together, **  
**We're moving to the top, **  
_(She did a cart wheel and landed in a spilt.)_**Don't look now, we can't be stopped! **_(__She put her hands out in a punch then rolled out of the split.) _

She stood up smiling and Sue walked up to her and put down a bag in front of her. "Meet here 3:30 for practice and go change before your first class." She nodded and looked at the bag and read _'Head Cheerio' _

"Wait this says Head Cheerio aren't I taking Santana's spot."

"Nah I'm Second in Command."

"Oh okay." Rachel nodded and walked into the restroom and changed into her new uniform. She also pulled her hair into an infamous pony tail. She walked out and smiled everyone moved to the side for her she felt sexy, hot and strong. All the jocks looked at her and then one stopped her.

"Hey." He said and Rachel smiled.

"Hey, Jake right." she said blushing.

"Yea, I'm Jake how about we go to Bread Stix sometime?"

"No." He raised his eye brows at her.

"I know your reputation you've hit girls and even broke Santana's heart by cheating on her and beat her when she accused you of it." She walked away but he grabbed her hand.

"I've changed, just let me prove it to you."

"Fine, one date and that's it." He smiled and so did she as she walked to English. She saw Puck next to her usual spot 10 minutes early.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Ms. Head Cheerio"Rachel giggled.

"Well Mr. Skip English and Pretend To Be Sick Everyday, what are you doing here?"

"Had to see if the rumors were true?"

"What rumors?"

"Everyone is saying you agreed to go on a date with Jake 'The Jerk' Salazar."

"And what if she did Puckerman." Jake said coming up behind Rachel and kissing her cheek. She looked down and blushed.

"What happened to you, Rach? This isn't you." Puck yelled as the class filed in.

"This version of Berry is hot." Jake said. Rachel blushed and giggled

"If you hurt her I'll kill you." Rachel glared at him and pulled Jake with her to the back as the bell rang.

"So Rach, we going to Bread Stix tonight with the football team and Cheerios."

"I have cheerleading practice, glee rehearsals then I have to do homework."

"C'mon."

"Fine wait with me after school then." He nodded and the teacher stopped.

"Mr. Salazar, Ms. Berry is there something you would like to say?"

"No, ma'am." They said together and looked down at the book they were reading.

"Romeo and Juliet." Rachel said and smiled a thousand walts.

"Yawn!" Puck said

"Ugh!" She said

"C'mon Rach don't let him get to you." Rachel nodded and smiled

"Miss Berry, please read the prolouge." Ms. McAdams

"_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."_

Lindsay, a girl on the Cheerios raised her. "Yes Lindsay?" The teacher said

"What does it mean?"

"I'll answer that, well Shakespear was trying to say is they met against fait and no one wanted them together." Jake said

"Wow" Rachel said then the belll rang.

"Okay guys make sure you've read the first two chapters and if you don't get it just ask Miss Berry or Mr. Salazar." They walked out and walked to lunch. Rachel walked into the cafeteria with Santana and Brittany and everyone stopped staring at them as they strutted in. Rachel was about to sit with Kurt, Tina, and their little group.

"Rach, over here." She heard Britt yell she just walked towards the populars.

"So Rach, you're head cheerio but to be a regular in our hang out crew you need initiation." Rachel nodded "Slushy those nerds over there." Jake pointed towards the glee club.

"N-no those are my friends." Rachel shook her head.

"C'mon Rae, we've done it to you guys even though we're friends." Santana said handing her a cherry and blue rasberry slushy.

"Rachel" Jake said

"Rachel" Santana and Jake said and soon their whole table was cheering and she walked to the table, Puck watched her from where he was sitting at her table and sighed while Kurt smiled because she was acting like she was drinking the cherry one then threw it at him then threw the blue one at Tina and Mercedes and walked away. Everyone at her table cheered and Jake put his arm around her.

"C'mon Rach let's get to class." She nodded and they walked away. When they got to class they both walked to the back but Rachel sat with Britt and San. She knew her high school career or rest of it would be long and hard.


	3. Getting Ready

After last period Rachel was at her locker fixing her lip gloss when the two members of the Unholy Trinity came up to her. "Hey Rach, let's walk and talk." Santana said in her fiesty mood and Britt linked their arms together and Santana did the same on the other side. "Since you're a cheerleader and we used to be best friends also Britt and I need a third member for 'The Unholy Trinity' you should be that member."

"Wow, me in your group." Rachel said disbelieving it.

"Please Rachie, Lord Tubbington wants to see you and we need help to get him to stop smoking again." Brittany said and Rachel frowned.

"Ignore her, we need a shopping buddy. Also you were kinda not a bitchy prude in seventh grade when we were best friends and we need the original leader of Unholy Trinity back" Rachel nodded and Santana held out her pinkie on her left hand to Rachel and on her right hand to Brittany. They walked into the gym and soon after 3 times of practicing the routine Rachel came up with Coach Sylvester dismissed them and they walked into glee late.

"Sorry we're late. Coach made us practice our routine 3 times before she dismissed." Rachel said as everyone looked at her.

"Y'know just because you're Cheerio's you can't be late. Now take a seat Miss Lopez, Miss Pierce and Miss Fa-Berry" Mr. Shue said and corrected himself as he saw Rachel and the three sat down.

"Okay this week is trio's. You'll get to pick your partners but pick wisely." The three cheerleaders rolled their eyes and turned towards each other acting like they were picking a song but were really talking about Jake.

"What's up with you and Salazar?" Santana said and Rachel blushed.

"There is nothing going on between me and Jake. Nothing at all."

"Really? I heard you agreed to go on a date with him." Britt said confused. Rachel and Santana laughed and Britt smiled.

"I did and it's tonight I have an hour and a half after glee."

"Girls, I hope you have a song."

"Of course Mr. Shue." Rachel lied and turned back to her friends. " I need help." Santana smirked and Brittany squealed.

"Time to shop, Berry. We'll make you hot."

"Why would we do that? She'll be sick and won't be able to go on her date with Jake." Britt said and smiled

"Y'know you're lucky you're pretty." Britt smiled and Mr. Shue clapped his hands together.

"Okay guys tomorrow first is Rachel, Santana, and Brittany aft" Rachel cut him off

"We're the Unholy Trinity." Rachel said kind of wanting everyone to call them that

"Um no you're not I came up with that name." Quinn said annoyed

"No actually we became The Unholy Trinity when you were still Lucy Quinn Fabray. Remember summer camp before seventh grade, no one liked you and everyone loved me." Quinn looked angry and Mr. Shue stopped the argument.

"Okay first the Unholy Trinity then Mike, Matt and Artie." Mr. Shue said rolling his eyes as he said 'Unholy Trinity'. Everyone left and Rachel walked to her locker to get her stuff.

"C'mon Berry, let's shop then we'll get you ready." Rachel nodded and they linked pinkies walking out of the school.

"Let's take my car." Rachel said and they followed in their cars to her house and went in her house.

"Just let me change out of my cheer uniform then we can go." Rachel ran up to her room and threw on a light pink tank top and black shorts leaving her hair up. She put on a different pair of tennis shoes and ran down stairs. They got in Rachel's Range Rover and left. Once they entered the mall Santana and Britt were whispering about the stores to take Rachel and pulled her into the Hollister.

"Girls, can we look somewhere else?" Santana and Britt shook their heads picking out their friend's outfit and handing it to her. "Guys this isn't me." She eyed the outfit and thought about what Jake would say and smirked knowing this is the kind of stuff guys like.

"While we're here let's get more clothes I have an idea." The girls nodded and looked more around the store. She got alot of clothes and Rachel found a lot of other stuff with just half an hour left they were back in Rachel's room as they did her make up and redid her hair.

"Where are you going again?" Santana asked looking for an outfit from the shopping spree.

"He said to Brad Stix and just to dress formally casual. So I guess I could wear that flower dress with my blue flats." The girls nodded and wiped off her make up. "What are you doing?"

"Redoing make up, you have to match." Santana and Brittany said in a voice that says 'You should know that.'

"I guess." Rachel let them do her make up and redo her hair curling it and putting a clip in it that matched her dress. Once they finished Rachel put on a pink lipstick and threw the make up in her purse as her friends looked her over. They got ready themselves since all of the populars were going tonight. The other girls threw their make in their purse and smiled. They heard the door bell and squealed.


End file.
